The Missing Scene from 'The Outsider'
by JanetD
Summary: This is my take on what would have transpired when Sandy and Kirsten learned about the shooting at the beach house.


**Title:** Missing Scene from The Outsider' (1/1)  
**Date Written:** 9/07/03  
**Author: **JanetD  
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** This is my take on what would have transpired when Sandy and Kirsten learned about the shooting at the beach house.  
**Author's Notes:** 1) I can't see any reason for Ryan and Seth to continue to hang around the hospital after Marissa had arrived unless the police had told them they had to wait for a parent/guardian to come pick them up. Therefore, the setup for this missing scene is that that was indeed the case. Seth had earlier tried calling home, and gotten no answer. He had tried calling Sandy's cell, but for some reason Sandy had it turned off. Given that his father's BMW was at the house when Seth called Ryan to come get him, I'm assuming that Sandy was off somewhere with Jimmy, maybe conferring with the securities attorney who was going to represent Jimmy in the embezzlement case. 2) The initial dialog between Ryan and Seth comes straight from the show.  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. The characters in this story are borrowed from the TV show "The O.C.". No money is being made from this story. Any resemblance of a character in this story to any real person living or dead is purely coincidental. Likewise, any resemblance between an organization depicted in this story and any such actual organization is purely coincidental.   
  
Ryan and Seth were in the waiting room at the E.R. Ryan had just told Marissa that Luke was upstairs on the third floor with his parents. He had offered to wait until she came back down from seeing Luke, but she declined.   
  
As the elevator doors closed, Ryan came walking back to Seth, looking totally deflated.   
  
Never thought the date would end here, he said, and moved to take a seat next to the other boy.  
  
I'm sorry, man, Seth replied. You were right, I never should have brought Donnie to that party.  
  
It was my fault, Ryan answered in a depressed tone. If it wasn't for me, you never would have met him. Luke wouldn't be in the hospital. His voice grew even bleaker, and he hung his head. I feel like ever since I got here, everyones' lives have just gotten worse.  
  
Not everyone, Seth offered quickly.  
  
I was thinking about it in that ambulance, Ryan said dejectedly. I'm so gone. Back to Chino, or worse.   
  
Well, you're not going anywhere, so don't worry about it.... I do think from now on, though, we have to stick together because united we're unstoppable, but divided it's like--  
  
People get shot, Ryan concluded flatly.  
  
That's what I'm saying. That's what I'm saying.  
  
The two boys sat in silence for a moment. Then Seth stood up. Well, I guess I should try home again.  
  
Ryan nodded, and Seth went outside to use his cell. This time the ringing phone was picked up by his mother.  
  
Mom, you're home, Seth said in surprise.  
  
Kirsten replied, her tone conveying that her son was shortly going to have some explaining to do about the trashed Range Rover. Where are you?  
  
Uhm, Ryan and I are at the hospital--we're okay--but there was sort of an accident at the Fisher's beach house.  
  
What do you mean, sort of an accident'? Kirsten asked, her parental radar engaged.   
  
Well, Luke got shot. He got hit in the arm so he's going to be okay, but--  
  
Luke was shot? Kirsten said in astonishment. By who? What happened?  
  
Seth sighed. I can explain the whole thing when you get here. The cops said we can't leave until a parent or guardian comes to get us.  
  
It was Kirsten's turn to sigh. Okay. Your father and I will be right there. You're at Hoag, right?  
  
  
  
We'll be there soon.  
  
A little more than ten minutes later, Kirsten and Sandy walked into the E.R.. They quickly located Seth and Ryan. As they hurried toward the two boys, Kirsten glanced from one one to the other with concern, and asked, Are you okay? What happened?  
  
Both boys looked unhappy.   
  
Seth said, Uh, this kid Donnie from Ryan's restaurant got into it with Luke at the party. He pulled a gun, and it went off.  
  
Wait a minute, Kirsten said. Back up. Who exactly is this boy Donnie and what was he doing at the party? She looked at Ryan, clearly expecting that it was he who had brought Donnie along.  
  
Seth said quickly, It wasn't Ryan, Mom. It was me. I was the one who invited Donnie. I thought he was cool. He was from Corona, and not one of these plastic people you typically meet in Newport. Ryan tried to talk me out of taking him along, but...I wouldn't listen.   
  
Seth paused to gather his thoughts. Anyway, we'd been at the party for a while, and one of the girls (he didn't want to tell his parents it was Summer) started making fun of Donnie. He got mad, and when I tried to say we should just leave, he said no, and then pulled up his shirt and showed me this gun he had stuck in his pants.  
  
Sandy interjected, Did either of you know ahead of time that Donnie had a gun?  
  
Ryan and Seth shook their heads, both answering, no' at the same time.  
  
Seth resumed his story. So, then I called Ryan and asked him to come over.  
  
Wait a minute, Kirsten said, Ryan wasn't at the party? She refocused her attention on Ryan. Where were you?  
  
Ryan looked a bit sheepish, and said slowly, I was at home cooking dinner for Marissa.  
  
Sandy's eyes lit up with interest, You were cooking dinner for Marissa?  
  
Yeah.... Anyway, Seth called, and I drove over there. Ryan looked suddenly apologetic. Sorry--he told me to take the beamer. I know I should have had permission first. Sandy and Kirsten exchanged a glance.   
  
Ryan continued. When I got to the beach house I saw Luke and Donnie were up in each other's faces. And before I even had a chance to find out what was going on, Donnie had pulled a gun. I tried to get him to put it away, but he wouldn't, and when his attention was distracted, I...I went for him. Ryan ran a hand through his hair, and frowned. I tried to force the gun down toward the floor so it couldn't do any harm, but it went off. And then...then I saw Luke down on the ground with blood on his arm.   
  
Ryan fell silent, waiting for the boom to fall. When neither Kirsten or Sandy said anything, he looked up. His face was full of earnest regret. I'm sorry. I should have just stayed out of it. It's my fault Luke got shot.  
  
At that moment, a police officer walked up to the little group. Mr. and Mrs. Cohen? I'm Officer Baker. Your boys are free to go, but we'll need you to bring them by the station tomorrow to make their statements.  
  
Thank you, Officer. We'll be there, Sandy replied.   
  
The patrolman nodded, and departed.  
  
said Sandy, I think we can talk about the rest of this at home. Come on, boys, let's go.  
  
The two teens rose from their seats, and the family began to make their way slowly towards the exit. Kirsten was in front with Seth, while Sandy and Ryan brought up the rear. As they walked, Sandy rested one hand lightly on Ryan's shoulder.  
  
Reaching the door, Kirsten turned to her son, and asked, By the way, Seth, what exactly happened to my Range Rover?  
  
fade out  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
